The present invention relates to skates of various types and more particularly to an adjustable shoe toe clamp for roller skates and the like.
It is known in the art to provide adjustable shoe toe clamps which utilize opposed shoe fastener members that are spring biased into preselected position against opposed shoe frame sides when a skater's foot is removed from a skate (U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,808). However, these past toe clamp assemblies have been fairly complex in the manufacture and assembly, have potential problems with uneven wear and uneven positioning and do not insure against loss of shoe fastener members when the toe is disengaged from the skate.
The present invention, recognizing these problems of the past and resolving the same, provides a quickly adjustable shoe toe clamp assembly which can be adjusted for various sizes with a minimum of effort and parts, which does not require separate tools or keys, which readily accommodates for wear and balance, and which minimizes the changes for loss and misplacement of the few parts involved. Further, the present invention provides a shoe fastener assembly which can be readily and economically constructed, which reduces the chances of wear and misalignment of the several parts, which can be economically constructed and assembled with a minimum of steps and materials and yet permits a firm, balanced shoe hold in any one of several readily selectable positions, despite inevitable problems of wear which are likely to occur as a consequence of frequent usage.
It is to be understood that various changes can be made in the arrangement, form and construction of the apparatus disclosed by one skilled in the art without departing from the scope or spirit of the present invention.